Happiness is Only for those Brave Enough to Seek
by Kitsune Kii
Summary: InuKag MirSan Inuyasha has Kikyou. Kagome has Kouga. But are they truly happy? If not, then what sacrifaces will they have to make? My first non-Kikyou bashing fic, but I'm sure even Kikyou haters will like it! Rated for language, death, future gore
1. Kikyou and Kagome

Disclaimer- I don't own it you stupid assholes.

Summary: Inuyasha's got Kikyou. Kagome's got Kouga. But are they truly happy? If not, then what sacrifices will they have to make? InuKag, MirSan, SessRin NO KougaxKikyou this is my FIRST non-Kikyou bashing fic, but I'm sure even Kikyou haters will like it! If you want Kikyou bashing fics, see my other fics, especially Unforgiving Words and Unleashed Screams. 

Happiness Is Only For Those Brave Enough to Seek It 

**Chapter 1: Kikyou and Kagome**

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Kikyou-chan! Wait up!" Kagome called, running up to her friend, panting. "Did you have to ditch me?"

"I didn't ditch you, I just... sensed something interesting." Kikyou replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Kikyou-chan...!" Kagome whined. "You know I can sense things to, but I don't sense anything different or unnatural."

"Me nether." Kikyou replied, bowing her head so that Kagome couldn't see the smile that touched her lips.

"Huh?" Kagome asked puzzled, both girls stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

Kikyou's head was strait, smiling slightly, giggles rising from her throat. "Just our boyfriends!" She cried and ran ahead.

Kagome shook her head in disbelief, and chased after Kikyou. (I'm inching to make Kikyou have the slowest, most painful death I can think of)

"Inuyasha! Kouga!" Kikyou and Kagome shouted, running to hug their boyfriends.

Inuyasha picked Kikyou up bridal-style. Kikyou put her arms around Inuyasha's neck, leaning up for a kiss.

Kouga put a possessive arm around Kagome's waist, tilting her chin up to kiss her on the lips.

"You four done publicly showing affection?" came Sango's voice.

The four looked surprised at Sango, their expressions priceless.

"I don't find any problem with publicly showing affection." Sango's boyfriend, Miroku said innocently.

SLAP!

"Hentai..." Sango breathed before turning to Kagome and the others. "When we were younger, I always figured it would be Inuyasha and Kagome, not Kagome and Kouga."

Kagome blushed, and Inuyasha looked angry. "Me with that wench?" He protested. "Never!"

"Inuyasha!" SLAP! "I told you to be nice to Kagome-chan!" Kikyou gave him an angry look that suddenly was covered by giggles.

Inuyasha looked at her confused, and everyone else looked at her like she was insane. "What's so funny!?" Inuyasha insisted.

"You look cute when you're embarrassed." Kikyou giggled.

Inuyasha looked away, blushing.

"Aww.... He's all cute and red." Kikyou cooed, giggling madly. (Who else is scared by all the giggling going on?)

"Hey, Kikyou-chan, when's your dance recital?" Sango asked, curiously.

"Tomorrow. Be there by seven, my guest star is... none other than Higurashi Kagome!" Kikyou said hugging her best friend.

"Thank you Kikyou-chan!" Kagome said hugging her back.

KKKK Night before the Big Recital KKKK

"Kagome-chan!" Kikyou called over the music.

"What Kikyou-chan!?" Kagome called back.

"It was a great idea to have a party!" Kikyou called.

"Thanks!"

"No problem! By the way, have you seen Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked looking around.

Kagome frowned. "No. He better not be causing trouble. You stay here, sing for the guests please, with you, Kikyou-chan? Thank you!" Kagome pushed through the crowd.

Kikyou frowned. She had no other choice but to do what Kagome asked. She got up on the 'stage' that Kagome's family had made for Kikyou and Kagome to demonstrate the singing and dancing abilities when they were younger. It also served as a good stage at parties.

An angelic voice filled the room when Kikyou began to sing. "One night, I swear, I could have saw the shadow of a immortal soul, threatening to consume me..." By this time the crowd had quieted, intent on Kikyou and her angelic voice.

"I could see, the possibilities, the possibilities..." She sang, her eyes closed, her body moving to the music, letting the song take her over.

"I could feel the air grow thin... as I felt the immortal soul come closer... I could see the sun raising behind the peaks, its golden brilliance radiating."

"I was relieved when my walls turned gold and the heat washed over me. The immortal soul was lost in the light, but I knew it would be back..." She finished, opening her eyes. She could see her future, and she loved it. The crowd clapped, whistled and cheered. They begged for more.

She closed her eyes and continued singing.

KKKKK Scene change with Kagome KKKKK

Kagome pushed through the crowd, trying to find Inuyasha.

"You wanna start something!?" a voice rang.

She knew at that moment, she had found Inuyasha.

(I'm going to be evil and end it here...)

"Inuyasha!" She yelled, finally, she caught sight of Inuyasha. He was holding up a trembling figure by the scruff of the neck, smirking. The crowd that had gathered was chanting, "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"

Kagome recognized the trembling figure as Hojo, the guy who had a crush on her since like... forever. He was kinda dense and shy. She couldn't imagine what he could have said to get Inuyasha pissed off at him.

Kagome stomped toward them, and the crowd made way for the pissed off Kagome, whispering to each other.

"Inuyasha!" she said sharply. "Put him down!" Inuyasha snorted distastefully, and threw Hojo like a bag of feathers.

The crowd rushed to Hojo, checking to make sure he was all right, but Kagome was pissed.

"Inuyasha! What did that poor dense boy do to you?" she scolded.

"Feh." He turned away, not meeting her eyes.

"C'mon!" She gripped his hand tightly, leading him inside.

The angelic voice of Kikyou that they had heard so many times greeted them.

"I'm riding across a cloud of dreams... my dreams! My hopes! I feel like an angel, floating in a sea of clouds, my wings fluttering effortlessly..."

Kagome stared. She was envious... Kikyou was perfect in everything she did. Dancing, singing, schoolwork, archery... Everything. And she, Higurashi Kagome, felt like nothing.

Suddenly, Kikyou invited Kagome to sing. Kagome shook her head vigorously, her face reddening madly.

Somehow, Kikyou had convinced Kagome to sing. She took the microphone in her hands, her insides churning. This was the first time she had sung at a party.

"I'm flying! I'm floating! I can see the path ahead of me. I can see my future, I can see my past, I can see who I was, and who I'm gonna be! Hopes! Dreams! Everybody's ahead of me! I can see a fog around me, but the path ahead is clear... I don't understand.... Understand... I want to return to the past, to go back to what I used to know... I don't understand... don't understand... understand...." Kagome's voice was much more angelic than even Kikyou's, and a hushed silence fell over the crowd. Everybody was surprised. Kikyou had been well known throughout Tokyo for her wonderful singing. And here was her best friend, Higurashi Kagome, singing at a party with a voice better than her own.

"I'm lost... lost in an endless fog... but if I move ahead! I can just barely see the mountain peaks, and the dazzling sun coming up, introducing the crisp air of dawn..." The band began to play to the music. "The light blinded me. For a moment I feared I would never see again! But the sun dulled, and my feet dragged along the path ahead of me... I could see the mountain peaks, the beginning of my future, the end of my past... I can see it so clearly... I want to run, but I'm not moving... how can that be? I've reached the present... the present... the future will have to wait..." Kagome ended the song gleefully, happy to hop of stage and walk toward her friends.

The crowd burst into a thunderous applause that made Kagome jump. Were they applauding her? No. It couldn't be. They were applauding the band for a well played song. It had to be that.

"Kagome..." Kikyou started. "That was the most wonderful voice I have ever heard!"

"Nothing compared to yours." Kagome told her.

"No. You're wonderful." Kikyou insisted.

Kagome shook her head. "I have no intrest in becoming a singer. I'm going for a teacher... or perhaps work at an orphanage, anywhere with children."

Kikyou smiled. "And you will do well. Monday, will be our last year of college, and finally, we choose the path we will take."

KKK Dance Recital KKK

Kagome watched her best friend dance perfectly, she was surefooted, graceful, and she had pure talent.

The dance recital ended with people throwing bouquets of roses on stage, and one man threw a black rose bouquet. This man disturbed Kagome, for some reason. Until she left, she could not keep her eyes off of him, in fear he would disappear.

KKK Backstage KKK

"Kikyou, it was wonderful!" Sango squealed.

Kagome nodded, and tried to be optimistic. That man still bothered her. "Kikyou, did happen to pick up a bouquet of black roses?"

"Of course. I collect the bouquets. They make my room smell wonderful, like a flowered paradise." Kikyou said happily.

"May I see that bouquet?" Kagome asked.

"Of course." Kikyou was definitely confused, she could tell.

Kikyou gave her the bouquet, but Kagome dropped it quickly, as if it had burned her. It had an evil aura, one that made her whole body break into a cold sweat. Her hands were clammy, shaking, and she was unable to grip anything even if she tried.

"Get it away." She whispered. "Please, keep it away..." Kagome was shaking, her whole body vibrating. Kikyou gripped the bouquet, as if strangling it would help her friend.

"I'll throw it in garbage." Kikyou said quickly, throwing the bouquet in the garbage can. '

Kagome shook her head. "Burn it... burn it, please..." She whispered.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

R&R!

Next Chapter:

Burn It Burn It Please

"I want it to wilt, I want it to die. I want it to burn, burn alive."


	2. Burn It, Burn It Please

Disclaimer- don't own.

Reviews:

**Lost-In-The-Dark-** Uh... not to give away anything really... But the happiness isn't going to last long... Did I give away too much already? As for the flowers, that will be explained in later chapters.

Thank you Lost-In-The-Dark. I really appreciate it.

Happiness is Only For Those Brave Enough to Seek It 

**Chapter 2: Burn It, Burn It Please **

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"I want it to wilt, I want it to die. I want it to burn, burn alive." Kagome said.

Kikyou nodded, concerned. "I'll burn it, Kagome. I promise. You can watch me burn it, if you want."

Kagome nodded slowly. "Yes... yes, thank you, Kikyou."

"Ms. Higurashi! Ms. Higurashi Kagome!" Kagome turned toward a man, in priest robes (No, it Miroku.... He's in the room already!"

"Soujo? Why hello! News from the church for me I presume." Miroku said, standing up. He had abandoned his monk clothes for the day and was wearing a black muscle shirt and black pants.

"No. News for Ms. Higurashi Kagome! It's urgent! Is she here?" Soujo said frantically. (Soujo isn't important, but he might appear later as a necessary background character to fill in some space)

"That would be me." Kagome's thoughts were in a whirl. She knew something bad had happened. The hairs on her neck were standing up (even though they already were from the roses), her hands were clammy, and cold sweat covered her entire body.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Higurashi Kagome. Your family was found in bad condition. Your mother and grandfather are dead, but they're trying to save your brother." Soujo informed.

Kagome's mind was spinning. She felt herself loosing balance, she closed her eyes, waiting for the hard wood floor of the room. But she was caught by strong arms, and looked up to see gorgeous golden eyes looking down at her.

Wait a sec, was there concern in Inuyasha's eyes? Perhaps, but it disappeared suddenly, leaving Kagome clueless.

"Clumsy wench."

SLAP!

"Inuyasha, that's enough! Kagome's family was found dead this morning! You heartless, jerk!" Sango yelled.

SLAP!

"What she said!" Kikyou said angrily.

SLAP!

"MIROKU! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"It seemed appropriate." He replied.

Uh... KABAM?!

The monk hit the floor, and he groaned.

"Beating up a monk is bad luck you know." Soujo said, staring at Miroku.

"Let me see him." Kagome said hoarsely.

"Huh?" Soujo asked.

"Let me see my brother, Souta." Kagome replied unhappily.

"I don't think..." Soujo began but Inuyasha cut him off.

"Let the clumsy wench see her brother." Inuyasha said firmly, holding Soujo up from the scruff of his neck.

Sango and Kikyou did nothing but shoot glares at Inuyasha for calling their friend a 'Clumsy Wench'.

Soujo nodded.

He took them to a church, and in one of the rooms, lay a boy in a bed.

"Souta..."

Soujo motioned everyone to leave but Kagome.

"Souta..." Kagome repeated. "You're..."

"I know I'm dying, Kagome. But I can't go until I tell you this." Souta said hoarsely.

'_Then don't say it!_' Kagome wanted to shout. But her voice wouldn't work, and her lips wouldn't move.

"Kouga... Don't trust him... He betrayed... us... please... affair... murder... A dark man... dark green hair... dark aura..." Souta couldn't seem to put the words together into a complete sentence. "Betrayed! Don't trust him... Now I can die in peace." Souta died just then.

Kagome stood shocked. Absolutely shocked. "What happened? Souta? SOUTA!" Then all his words came together.

'_I can't die until I tell you this.... Now I can die in peace..." _Souta had died because he had seen her...

"Oh Souta..." she hugged his bloody body. "You stubborn fool! You could have lived!" Tears were welling up in the corners of her eyes. But she knew her words were false. Souta would have died anyway, whether he had told her or not.

"Kagome..." Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I... I... I really... feel sympathy for you... I know how you feel. I know what its like, to loose somebody right in front of your eyes. Its horrible, and nothing can make the pain go away."

Kagome stared at Sango. She had never really considered Sango a friend until now. Kagome put her head on Sango's shoulder and cried.

KKK A Day Later KKK

"Are you feeling okay?" Kikyou asked anxiously. The anxious inquires hadn't stopped, ever since yesterday.

Kagome nodded her head. Her throat was sore from sobbing all morning, with Sango patting her on the back.

"Kagome... Are you sure you're ready to go look at Souta?" Sango asked.

"..." Kagome nodded.

Sango looked at her friend concerned. She hadn't heard Kagome make a sound all afternoon. She was afraid that perhaps... perhaps... Kagome was going mute.

"Kagome can you say something? Anything?" Sango asked wearily.

Kagome shook her head and pointed to her throat.

Sango immediately understood. Her throat was sore from sobbing. "I'll go get some water and a cough drop."

Kagome took out a tablet of paper. She wrote on it, then showed Sango.

_Thank you, Sango. I really appreciate it. _

Her handwriting was perfect as always.

"Your welcome." Sango replied rushing off.

"Kagome... Inuyasha... he's really sorry... even if he doesn't show it." Kikyou said quietly. Now this was the Kikyou Kagome knew. Quiet, dramatic, and serious. But she suddenly changed at one point, to the girl you see now.

"Here Kagome." Sango said, handing Kagome a glass of water and a wrapped cough drop.

She took a huge painful gulp of water, then popped the unwrapped cough drop in her mouth. After a few minutes, she said, "Thank you Sango. Thank you Kikyou. You're both true friends."

The threesome hugged, Kagome's sorrow had brought them all together. Kagome realized, even though Souta and her family dying was her greatest sorrow and pain, some good things came out of it. She discovered the truth about her friends, and what a true friend is like.

She thought... maybe... just maybe... she could find true happiness, not just the fake happiness she had been experiencing.

Her fairy tale turned into reality.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Next time, on Happiness is Only For Those Who Are Brave Enough To Seek It: **_Souta's Funeral, _There's something fishy about Kagome's life, a fake happiness drifting over her friends and her world. Now she realizes that her life has been a fairy tale all along, and now she was just thrown into reality. But her pain isn't over. Now can she face Souta's dead body in the coffin? Will Sango's friendship last? Will Kagome last? **

A/N: Hello, chapter 2 done. Jeez, I'm on a roll! Alright then, R&R please.


	3. Souta's Funeral

Disclaimer- do not own.

A/N: Oh my gosh! I didn't expect this fic to get that many reviews! I figured it would be A World Without Hope and Courage getting all the reviews! Thank you reviewers!

Happiness is Only For Those Brave Enough To Seek It 

**Chapter 3: Souta's Funeral **

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kagome sadly walked between her two best friends. Kouga had been long forgotten, and had not been notified about his girlfriend's family's death.

"Its okay, Kagome." Sango mumbled from Kagome's right.

"Yeah, it's going to be ok." Kikyou muttered from Kagome's left.

"Thanks you guys." Kagome replied.

They approached the coffin, and Souta's pale face looked up at them. His eyes were closed, and a rose was tangled around his fingers. He was wearing traditional priest clothes, for Kagome had promised Grandpa that when members of this family die, they would wear priest or miko clothes.

Kagome touched Souta's pale face. It looked as though he was sleeping. But when her fingers made contact with flesh, it was cold. Silent tears rain down Kagome's face.

"Let's go." Kagome whispered. "I want to go."

Kikyou and Sango nodded. "Its okay, Kagome. You can come home with one of us." Sango suggested.

"Kikyou... I hope understand that I want... I want to go to Sango's." Kagome said shakily. "But I'll come to your house in two days." She promised.

The two nodded.

"Thank you. You guys are the best." Kagome said, smiling through her tears. Already, things were getting better.

KKK Later KKK

Kagome, who refused to step one foot inside of her house, was now settled in one of Sango's pajamas, petting a small cat she had learned who's name was Kirara.

"She's so cute." Kagome cooed.

"She's not a normal cat." Sango said mysteriously. "You want to see something cool that she can do?"

"Of course!" Kagome cheered.

"Let's go outside." Sango said, and the three marched outside into darkening sky.

"Kirara! Transform!" Sango shouted. Kirara transformed from a tiny little kitten into a huge cat.

"Awesome...!" Kagome said.

"Want to go for a ride?" Sango asked.

"Of course." Kagome said happily, earlier events long forgotten.

"Here, I'll give you a leg up." Sango said, taking one of Kagome's legs. "Now when I say 'go', you pull yourself up, and I'll push you up."

Kagome nodded uncertainly.

"One, two, three, GO" Soon Kagome was astride Kirara's back, and Sango was in front of her. "Let's go, Kirara!"

When the ride was done, Kagome got off disappointingly.

"That was... great!" Kagome said happily.

"Good." Sango replied, and Kirara returned to kitten form. "Kirara was abandoned when I found her..." Sango said hesitantly. "It was a rainy day to. Kirara was shivering, soaked to the bone in her kitten form. She looked so helpless... and I took her home. She turned out to be a very good pet."

Kagome smiled. "I rescued a horse a little while back. She's the best."

"Really?" Sango asked.

"Really. Her name's Sen. She's the best. Of course, Grandpa, wanting me to be a miko and all, approved." Kagome frowned slightly, but was replaced by a smile.

"I heard you were training to be a miko at one point." Sango said, sitting down on the grass with Kirara in her lap.

"Yes, I was." Kagome said, sitting next to Sango.

"Well..." there was an awkward silence. "It's getting dark, lets go inside."

KKK Two days Later KKK

Kagome hummed happily on her way to Kikyou's house. It was a sunny day, with a clear blue sky and an occasional cloud or two floating lazily past.

It was a perfect day, Kagome decided happily, and nothing could ruin it.

How wrong she was.

As she got closer to Kikyou's house, her heart beating faster and faster. Soon her legs were moving faster until she was in a dead run. There was an ambulance and a police car there.

"What's going on?!" She asked, rushing up.

"Sorry, but information can only be given out to family and close friends." An officer told her.

"I'm her best friend, Higurashi Kagome! I'm supposed to stay at her house tonight! What's going on!" Kagome said frantically

The officer suddenly turned grim. "The woman in the house is dying and is refusing to leave."

"KIKYOU!" Kagome shouted. She pushed the officer out of her way and rushed up the porch steps.

"I'm sorry, but no unauthorized..." Kagome shoved the officer out of the way and continued.

She arrived in the living room, and Kikyou was on the floor, her long black hair formed a mess around her head. Her clothes were bloody and torn, and she looked at Kagome as she came in.

"Kagome... I must talk to Inuyasha..." She said in a monotone voice.

Kagome nodded and took out her cell phone. She dialed Inuyasha's number quickly. She heard two rings, then a familiar voice said:

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"This is Kagome."

There was a growl. "What do you want?"

"Its Kikyou."

"What's going on?"

"She... She wants to speak with you. Please... hurry over..." Kagome burst into tears.

"All right! All right! I'll be there in five minutes now no more crying!"

The dial tone sounded, and Kagome hung up.

"He's coming Kikyou-chan." Kagome said.

"Make them go away." Kikyou said, motioning to the people around her.

"I can't do that." Kagome replied.

"I'm not going to live, Kagome-chan. I just... I just need Inuyasha to promise me something." Kikyou said.

"Well..." Said a female on Kagome's left. "If she has no will to live... we can't help her. If she wants us to leave, then I suppose let's go. Move out."

They left, leaving Kagome and Kikyou alone.

Kagome grasped Kikyou's hand. "Kikyou... I can't loose you too."

"Yes you can Kagome. You'll be happy again if I do." Kikyou replied.

"How can I be happy? I'm going to see my best friend die." Kagome replied.

"You'll grieve for me, yes. But then, sometime soon, you will find true happiness." Kikyou told her.

"No... I was happy... Before everything got so complicated!" Kagome cried, and she could feel tears coming down her cheeks.

"Don't cry." Kikyou said. "I'll be gone soon anyway. Now where is Inuyasha?"

"No unauthorized entry!"

"Shut up!"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome roared.

She got up from Kikyou's side, and marched toward the door.

"Inuyasha!" She said sharply.

Inuyasha looked in her direction, and growled. "Where is Kikyou?"

"Inside." She said simply. Tears were still staining her face, and Inuyasha hesitated before going inside.

KKK with Inuyasha and Kikyou KKK

"Inuyasha..." Kikyou said.

"Kikyou! Oh my god! What happened?! It was that wench wasn't it!?" Inuyasha demanded.

"No... it wasn't Kagome. Inuyasha... promise me something... promise me something please." Kikyou replied.

"Of course." Inuyasha said sitting down next to her.

"Promise me... Promise me that you will take good care of Kagome. I'll be watching." Kikyou smiled through her tears. Her last daunting smile that would be a permanent mark on her body.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Next on **Happiness Is Only For Those Brave Enough To Seek It: _Inuyasha's Brother and Kaede's Gift: __Sesshoumaru makes his entrance! Inuyasha hasn't seen him for years, and well... not all families are close. To make things worse, Kagome has to face Kaede, Kikyou's younger sister! Kaede has a gift for Kagome and Inuyasha, and it makes quite a bang... Literally. _**


	4. Inuyasha's Brother and Kaede's Gift

Disclaimer- I'M JUST AN OVER-OBSESSED FAN! WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTAND THAT?!

Happiness Is Only For Those Brave Enough To Seek It 

**Chapter 4: Inuyasha's Brother and Kaede's Gift **

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kagome shivered, and her ankle throbbed. She was in Inuyasha's car, he had said something about taking her to see a family doctor. She could tell that he was unhappy about the idea, **EXTREMELY** unhappy, but he still took her anyway. This confused her. Also, what was that promise he made to Kikyou?

"Here." He said tossing something back to her. A velvet box landed in her lap. "A gift. From Kikyou."

Kagome opened the box and saw a engagement ring. '_Inuyasha would have given this to Kikyou,_ _but she died. Oh my god... I'm awful... I feel... I feel like it was my fault she got murdered... like it was because she knew me.' _

"I'm so sorry!" She cried out suddenly. Then she burst into tears, and began to apologize between sobs. "I'm horrible! Absolutely horrible! Its all my fault isn't it!?"

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop crying right now, girl! Nobody said it was your fault, now did they?!" Inuyasha barked (he BARKED! No, not that type of bark. But you know, Inuyasha's bark is worse than his bite... usually anyway...)

Kagome looked up at him, tears blurring her vision. "It is my fault. I'm her friend, I should have been there for her. But I wasn't, so it's my fault."

Inuyasha looked back at her awkwardly. "It's just not your fault, and you should except that." He slammed on the breaks, and Kagome's body was flung forward, but then stopped by the seat belt. She was then flung back into the seat.

"Why..." Kagome began, but her words stuck in her throat. This was Kaede's dojo. Kaede, Kikyou's younger sister.

"Kaede said she wanted us to stop by and pick her up. She wants to come along." Inuyasha told her.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Hey! I got a gift for you!" Kaede called from the porch. "I'll just be a few seconds!"

"Great." Inuyasha mumbled, turning off the engine. "I hope your not going into shock back there." He said, turning to Kagome.

"I... think I am." Kagome replied. Her body was shaking and she was awfully cold.

"Kagome, I've brought some blankets. I figured you'd be cold. As for the gift, I'll give it to you two at..." Inuyasha gave Kaede a warning glance. "At the doctor's office." She finished blushing.

"Kaede... I'm sorry! I'm sorry for your loss." Kagome said looking at the

16 year-old.

"Alas, Kagome, it is as much as your loss as mine, as it was out of your control." Kaede said wisely. "If you're wondering, I'm moving out of Arika's dojo. I find that I can't concentrate on my work there. I'm..." She paused. "Looking for a place to stay until I can find a nice dojo where I can concentrate on my work."

Kaede was an assistant therapist, an assistant healer, and an assistant archery coach. She thought these things would help her become a good miko. A healer was traditionally, a girl, who practiced old ways of healing, with herbs and such. Being all these things she always brought work home, on top of all the homework and studying she has to do for high school. Kaede also took horseback riding lessons, she felt that horseback riding was a traditional part of a miko, and in fact, she was right.

"You can stay at my place, Kaede. I'll have one of the guest cottages set up for you." Inuyasha said (By the way, Kagome's in the backseat, behind the passenger seat, where Kaede's sitting)

Kagome said nothing. It was well known that Inuyasha had inherited a huge amount of money from his father. Kikyou had said that the Hikaris had been a wealthy family ever since the Feudal Era. Kikyou had also been confident that Inuyasha would be able to pass on a huge amount of money to their children, because of the job he chose. He chose to go to college to become a doctor at a hospital for the mentally ill, or an insane asylum. He had chosen the job because his mother had been mentally ill.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. Kagome, do you want me to schedule a therapy appointment?" Kaede asked, taking a clipboard from a dark blue backpack.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you, Kaede."

"Your welcome. I suggest you come to, Inuyasha. I'm also taking Sango and Miroku." Kaede said, writing Inuyasha's name on the clipboard.

"Hey! Girl! Don't I have a say in this!?" Inuyasha snapped furiously.

"No you don't. Kagome did because girls often have more problems when it comes to death than men. It's a proven fact." Kaede replied without second thought.

Inuyasha remained silent and pulled into a lot. It was a huge mansion, very similar to Inuyasha's, Kagome noticed. But what she didn't notice, was the front gates wore the Hakari family crest.

Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the car, for Kagome's legs could hardly stand, but when she finally did, she was shaky on her feet.

Shakily, Kagome approached the mansion, feeling more and more self-conscious. Here she was, being helped by a long silver haired man followed by a 16-year-old girl. Not that bugged her really, it was the fact that she felt so small, and that Inuyasha and Kaede made her feel helpless.

Inuyasha pushed the doorbell impatiently, three or four times per minute.

A tall man with long silver hair and golden eyes opened the door. He had red marks on his cheeks and a blue crescent moon on his forehead.

Inuyasha shook with uncontrolled anger, but kept still and silent.

"Hello to you to, brother." He said calmly.

'_Brother?! Inuyasha has a... BROTHER?!' _Kagome thought.

"Sesshoumaru..." Inuyasha said, shaking with anger.

"Yes, it's me. Whom did you expect, brother? Father, perhaps?" Sesshoumaru said slyly.

Inuyasha looked like he was about ready to pounce on Sesshoumaru and tare him to shreds, but Kaede quickly said:

"Sesshoumaru! We are curious if you'll see a patient, as friend of the family, of course."

Sesshoumaru looked suspiciously at the visitors at his front door. "Of course." He said smoothly.

He gracefully turned and went deeper into the mansion, with his three visitors at his heels.

"Which one of you will I being seeing today?" He asked, without even looking at them.

"Her." Inuyasha pointed at Kagome, and Sesshoumaru craned his neck to look at Kagome and nodded.

"Sit." He said pointing to a chair. Kagome did as she was told.

"She hurt her ankle running down the steps of Kikyou's house." Inuyasha said, making himself comfortable on a couch, which was conveniently placed close to the chair Kagome was sitting in.

Sesshoumaru cast Inuyasha a disdainful look before turning to Kagome. "Describe the pain. Such as sharp, throbbing, aching, etc."

"Throbbing." Kagome replied.

"Give me your leg." Sesshoumaru instructed.

Kagome extended her leg so Sesshoumaru could look at her ankle.

Sesshoumaru began to press around the anklebone, earn 'small' 'ouch!'s from Kagome. He also pressed along the foot, and up past the ankle.

"Well, well, seems you have a stressed ankle." Sesshoumaru confided. "Did you fall?"

Kagome nodded.

"You also seem to be going into shock. I suggest pain medication and ice on the ankle to reduce swelling. Remove ice pack from ankle immediately if it irritates you." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'll need to check up on you ever single day, you have a pretty bad stress. I can't really tell how bad until X-rays are taken, but until then, I'll need you to stay at Inuyasha's so I know where you're at." Sesshoumaru told Inuyasha, more than Kagome.

"What?! No fucking way am I having that WENCH staying at my place!" Inuyasha roared, he was getting up to attack Sesshoumaru, but Sesshoumaru dodged gracefully.

"Inuyasha!" Kaede said sharply. She fiddled with something in her pocket until she produced a wooden necklace with fangs on it. She threw it at Inuyasha, and it went around his neck. "Kagome! Utter a subduing spell!"

"WHAT?!" Kagome yelled, panicked.

"You're a miko! Be smart!" Kaede replied back. "It does not matter which you use!"

"Uh... uh...!" Kagome looked around frantically, then a word came to mind, "SIT!"

Inuyasha slammed face first into the ground.

"That is my gift to you, Kagome, Inuyasha." Kaede said happily.

"Some gift." Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha disapprovingly. "Sit boy." Inuyasha slammed deeper into the ground. "Be nice to Kaede. Kaede I really like the gift, it's wonderful."

"Easy for you to say." Inuyasha muttered.

"Sit boy."

'_Me and my big mouth!' _Inuyasha thought angrily.

"Alright. 11:00 tomorrow morning I will see you at Inuyasha's place. Be ready." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome shook her head. "Tomorrow's Monday. I need my degree."

Sesshoumaru looked up at her. "I see... I'll arrange for the degree to be given to you later."

Kagome didn't protest.

"Also, you aren't to use that foot at all." Sesshoumaru added before Kagome was picked up by a angry Inuyasha.

"We're leaving." He said, heading toward the door.

"Take good care of her, Inuyasha. If you don't, she will die." Sesshoumaru whispered so low that not even Inuyasha could hear.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

UPDATED! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND SPECAIL THANKS TO MY REGULARS, THE EVIL LAIR AND CHERRY BLOOSOMZ!

Next time on: Happiness is Only for Those Brave Enough to Seek It: _Black Roses: Where Have I Seen You Before? __**Inuyasha's dream of being a Children's Doctor at an orphanage has come true. On his down side, Kagome's working there to. On a business dinner, trying to get a rich man to donate to the orphanage, Kagome thinks she recognizes him. But she can't stand him... **_


End file.
